The Love of a Blonde
by Emo Mushroom
Summary: one shot extract from The fall and rise of Bella SwanBlack


Narcissa x OC

_i dont not own any of these characters...Ok so this is my one shot offspring from the fall and rise of Bella Swan-Black. Hope you like it and now you can see the reason that I made these characters important in the main story. :D_

To the love of a blonde

Serenity's POV:

I stood under the burning needles of hot water and let the days tension rinse away as if it were just the sweat and dirt accumulated from hard training. It had been a long and gruelling twenty four hours with little time to stop and think. In such a short time I had gone and rescued a treasure for my masters collection, a girl with great power, she had been healed to the best of my loves ability and I was now told that she was my relative... family through the black's marriage blood.

I realise that what I was most in need of was a little tension reliever, but I was sadly on my own at this moment so I would have to content myself with fantasy and memory. My eyes were closed as I continued to let the water run down while I roamed my body with my hands. In my thoughts, there was another pair of hands, pale and slender, slipping and sliding all over me, slick with the water.

In order to help with the motions I leaned over and grabbed the shower gel of the shelf next to the curtain. It was easy to manuvre around this shower as it was big enough for at least 3 people and even had a bench placed along the inside wall of it.

Pouring a generous amount of the creamy white soap into my cupped hands, I replaced the cap and put the bottle back with the others and bought my hands to rub together.

The cold creamy and fluffy liquid slid over my fingers as I bought them onto my milky breasts. The temperature difference made me tingle with delight as the buds instantly pebbled. I couldn't avoid the moan that escaped my mouth at the feeling of my hands tugging and pulling at the mounds.

I then let my hands snake further down following the curves as I came to them until I finally reached my lower lips. I dipped my fingers through the folds and into my core. That pushed me too far and i had to sit down on the bench behind me, letting out a guttural moan and leaning into the tiles arching my back, my hands starting to slide in and out easier with the wetness building up inside of me.

Suddenly i felt my hand being pulled out of my body. I cracked an eye open and saw none other than Narcissa Malfoy. Her hair was out of its uniformal bun and she was wearing silk wrap. And from the way it hugged her curves, it was obvious that there was nothing on underneath. With the sight of her hair cascading down her back, cherry red lips and form fitting clothes, i felt my juices dripping down my legs.

The smirk that had been on her face just got more pronounced, so im guessing that through the water from the shower she could still she the effect she just had on me... _of course she could see, i have my legs wide open in front of her._

She started to stalk towards me a predatory gleam clouded with lust in her eyes. No way was i going to let her dominate me... _She is mine!_

I stuck a hand out and pulled at the belt of her robe. Once the knot was undone Narcissa let the robe slip down her shoulders in one fluid motion. Once it was off i pulled her under the stream of the water and bought her mouth into a searing, earth shattering kiss. I swiped my tongue over her mouth demanding, not asking, but demanding entrance.

She instantly allowed me access and as our tongues collided we both knew in the back of our minds that there was no way for her to win this battle, so she succumbed to my actions and let the pleasure wash over her.

It was then i felt it, her hands began to brush the folds which just minutes ago she had taken my hand out of. With one quick push she had thrust three fingers inside of my soaked centre. The suddenness of it all took me of guard and i fell lack against the wall once again, legs spread wide open just inviting her to explore as much as she wanted.

She slipped one hand around me to squeeze my ass in time with her finger thrusts... this just added to the coil of sexual pleasure that was building up in my lower abdomen. I knew at the rate she was going that i wouldn't last long if i didn't put a stop to this now.

So i gently pulled away from her, lifted myself of the bench and pushed her down on it myself. She looked up at me with such innocent eyes that it could put a puppy to shame, but behind them i knew that a vixen of the night longed to break free once again. So i ordered her to lay down on her back and once she was in position i straddled her hips, our bare cores not inches away from each other.

I couldn't help the experimentally grind i gave. It had the desired effect as her head fell back and her eyes rolled into the back of her head for a split second..._oh she is going to love this._

I leant forwards and, like a baby with its mothers milk, i latched onto her breast and began suckling whilst making sure i didn't neglect the other, needing and rubbing. Her back arched as she tried to gain more friction and thrust her chest further into my i released her nipple i began the trail of open mouthed butterfly kisses all the way down until i reached a small patch of golden curls. Once my mouth reached the golden place i got strait to action.

I slithered my tongue through the folds and plunged it into that hot tight little cavern of hers. She was so wet... _all for me._ Her juices like the sweetest nectar or the richest wine. My fingers of the left hand instinctively came up to join in the tongue action in the core and now i used my tongue on that fine little nub of hers, all the while her mewing and groaning spurring me on further.

Her noises of pleasure had made me wet again and so my right hand somehow found its way to my core, as i slid them in i felt the coil in my stomach become known again. I used her sounds to spur on my hands.

Then i felt a tightening around my fingers that were inside of her and i knew it wouldn't be hard now to give her the release she so badly wanted. With one final thrust i made a sharp bite on her bundle of joy and that was it, she was gone, riding on a wave of europhic, orgasmic pleasure that had me desperate for my own relief.

I removed my fingers from inside of her as i continued to pump my right hand into my dripping core, all i needed was a tiny bit more pressure and then i would feel that high. So i bought my other hand down and gave my nub a quick tug and that did just the job.

All i could see were stars and spots, they clouded my vision but i didn't mind. Seeing how much i could pleasure someone else had givent me the best orgasm i ever had... _It was all worth it_.

Once i gained my equilibrium i lifted myself of Narcissa's pounding chest and went over to turn the shower of. Once this was done i picked the two towels of the radiator and passed one over to her whilst wrapping another around myself.

With a contented sigh i leaned down to where Narcissa was, still trying to gain her breath back, and captured her lips up into a bruising kiss full of passion and emotions used to express how much what just happened meant to me.

Once i released her mouth i leaned down and in such a low whisper im surprised she actually heard, i said...

'You never cease to amaze me my gorgeous lover.'

And in five words she reminded me of all we held for each other...

'I will always love you, Serenity.'

*_ok so this was long to write. Hope you like it though, it just gives you a look at another's life in the story. _


End file.
